


AP Girl

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: High School, Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Work Contains Fandom Elements, a commentary of sorts, ap, teenage girl, there's a reason why the fandom in question isn't tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A song/poem inspired by a certain fandom </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I imagine it to the tune of Sharpest Lives or To The End by My Chemical Romance </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	AP Girl

It's already past midnight  
Books are open but your eyes are shut tight

If you don't get a five you won't pass  
How much longer you will last?  
Your worth is what you need to prove  
And you've always played by the rules 

But there's a guilt that dwells inside  
On how you spend your free time  
It is almost sacrilegious  
It is almost sacrilegious  
Look how they run when you threaten their business 

AP Girl with your DBQ  
It doesn't take a fool  
To see right through you!  
Lock the doors and check twice,  
Strap down and fasten tight  
This ride will make you laugh until you cry!

Offer a bit of depth perception  
Perhaps a touch of sophistication  
You certainly have more class than  
The unruly lot that make up the masses

But I've seen the worst you can do  
Rival Rome through and through  
You're the gladiator at play  
The crowd who cheers his name  
The emperor manipulating the game 

Noble girl, everyone has their vulgar roots!

AP Girl with your DBQ.  
It doesn't take a fool  
To see right through you!  
Lock the doors, make sure to check twice  
So strap down and fasten tight  
This ride will make you laugh until you cry!

You're too old for childish whims  
But isn't this your perfect sin?  
One click of the mouse that's all  
And into decadence you'll fall

Boys finally make you feel the rush  
Don't you want to see them touch?  
Eyes that sparkle, hands that clutch  
Slide in, their lips will brush  
Don't you want to see them touch?  
Your fantasies aren't enough  
Don't you want to see them touch?  
Don't you want to see them---

AP Girl with your DBQ.  
It doesn't take a fool,  
To see right through you!  
Lock the doors, make sure to check twice  
So strap down and fasten tight  
This ride will make you laugh until you cry!


End file.
